


The Crepe'd Crusader

by angelofgrief



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7352872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofgrief/pseuds/angelofgrief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally remembers the three times he's heard of Bruce's tragic childhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crepe'd Crusader

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short and simple little fic for the one pairing that really got to me. I am seriously in love with this pairing and I'm somewhat in withdrawals right now.
> 
> I wanted to write something about Wally knowing Bruce's backstory and here we are!

The first time Wally hears about Bru— _Batman’s_ parents, it’s from Dick when he was only 13 years old and still too young to understand.

There isn’t that much detail, what with Dick trying to simultaneously be nonchalant about it and trying to avoid the topic altogether. He may not be the smartest kid on the face of the Earth but even he gets it and stops prodding.

The second time’s a bit different.

He reads it in a personnel file (to be honest, everyone’s got something in their file— Wonder Woman, Greek Lantern, even Superman). The thing is, it’s the detached and professional tone that it’s written in that makes him uncomfortable. Usually, any files and/or persons that have deceased would say it as such as well as the cause of death.

For Batman, it’s under affiliates (or associates, depending on person). His parents, that is. All the Robins and Batgirls are under it as well (Jason’s written as “ _Jason Todd— deceased, homicide_ ”). For Batman’s parents, it reads:

> _Thomas Wayne— deceased, homicide_
> 
> _Martha Wayne— deceased, homicide_

It leaves a bitter taste in Wally’s mouth but he ignores it and searches for the new missions in the system.

The third time he hears it, it’s late at night at Wayne Manor and he’s old enough now.

He’s in bed and Bruce is there, trying his hardest not to laugh as Wally spits out as many bad puns as possible. Dick got him a book on the world’s worst puns and Wally’s never found their friendship more worth it than now.

“Okay, okay but did you hear about the guy whose whole left side was cut off? He's all _right_ now!”

“Wally, I swear—”

“Wait, there’s more. A friend of mine tried to annoy me with bird puns, but I soon realized that _toucan_ play at that game,”

The arms around his waist tightened as his laughter died down. The quiet settled in nicely and he can feel a faint smile against his shoulder.

“I was eight when I lost my parents,”

Wally stills and slowly starts stroking the hand on his waist. He feels his shoulder tense up but Bruce continues.

“We were watching a movie in the theaters. I still remember the movie,,”

“B-Bruce... you don’t have to tell me,”

“I know,”

There’s a small but reassuring squeeze and he tangles their hands together. Wally feels a kiss on the back of his head and he nods for him to continue.

“My mother was wearing her pearl necklace. I remember it hitting the sidewalk like marbles—”

Wally abruptly sat up and he knows he's worried Bruce but...

There are suddenly tears in his eyes and his throat feels like someone stuffed a football and he can't swallow. He feels his hands shaking, almost vibrating, and he clenches and unclenches them. His heart feels like something sticking into it and he can barely hear Bruce's worried whispers. He tries to wipe the tears away, gasping as if he can't breathe.

So many thoughts are running through his mind: what if he loses his parents, what if he loses his friends, what if he can't stop in time, what if he loses Bruce? He can't imagine the pain and sorrow Bruce's felt his entire life. He can't even begin to imagine the guilt had he had the power to stop it all.

"Wally, please look at me"

He doesn't notice the fact that he's turned around to face Bruce. He doesn't see much. The tears keep coming in near waves but he does see a blurred Bruce... with a smile on his face. He doesn't understand why Bruce would be smiling at this and feels the tears just erupt. Wally feels a pair of strong and warm arms engulf him and he holds it close to him.

It takes a while but he stops crying, though not without the occasional hiccups. It takes him a while to really notice the small stokes down his back or the thumb that's gently caressing his shoulder.

"Are you okay now?"

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me,"

"I do,"

He feels Bruce pull back and a pair of lips softly touching his. Wally looks up and wonders why the sky isn't as blue as Bruce's. He holding his face in his hands and Wally feels a smile on his face. He reaches for the pair of hands and placed them on top, holding it ever tightly.

"What do you call Batman disguised as a pastry chef?"

"What?"

"The Crepe'd Crusader,"

"Jesus Bruce, that's horrible,"

**Author's Note:**

> This is only rated "high" due to the nature of the backstory.


End file.
